


Three of Us

by croissantkatie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about the three of us, down by the water and the tide is rising; this world is burning and I'm terrified, I just need a little more time with you.</p>
<p>Written for the <a href="http://cassiehayes.livejournal.com/40594.html">polyamory ficathon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Three of Us

Luna does not mind admitting that she is scared. There is a kind of bravery in acknowledging it. She knows herself, inside and out, and she knows that she is scared. It would be foolish not to be scared. The world is burning and crumbling around them and she is not so naïve to believe that everything will be fine. She does believe that they will win, but she does not think, has never thought, that things will end up being exactly how they were before.

Magic doesn’t work like that.

You can fix bodies and buildings but scars are left behind and minds will be broken. There will be an indelible stain left behind and Luna knows that. She is doing her best to accept that. It is hard though, looking at her friends and knowing that they will be changed by this. Some of them have already changed. She can see it. She does not shy away from it though, she can’t. Not if she wants to accept everyone as the people they have become, not simply as the people they were before. Because none of them will be those people again.

She sits with her feet in the lake, water lapping over them gently. It is almost peaceful here, for now. Her back is to the castle and she can almost pretend that Hogwarts is exactly the same as it was last year. They have only been back for two months and it is very clear that things are not the same. She has done things she never would have considered doing before. Luna has never been averse to rule breaking, her participation in the DA was evidence of that, but not to the extent she has done this year. It has been necessary though. The sword and the DA and the acts of defiance, it has all been necessary.

There are moments of brightness though. There always are and Luna is adept at seeing them. She has always been able to find the little sparks of the incredible, the things other people so often overlook. She can see the fire and passion and determination burning within Ginny and Neville and it is mesmerising. She wants more of that, she wants to be greedy with the pair of them because she knows that they don’t have long. Something will happen and the world will be torn further apart but for now she has two brilliant spots of the light in the pair of them, and for now, that has to be enough. Because it’s impossible for her to have anymore.


End file.
